Game Reviews Wiki
Welcome to the The Game Reviews Wiki! Hello everyone, and welcome to the wiki! For those of you who love video games and the art that they are, this is meant to be a haven for you to tell people about which games you love and why. This will also give a voice to those of you that aren't signed up to major reviewing sites, or who don't have the resources to make review videos. Anyone anywhere can contribute to this wiki and you are all encouraged to. There is absolutely no limit to the games you can review. They can be on the PC, on the Virtual Console, on gaming consoles, or even on an emulator if you wish. The point of this one is to give your opinions, so enjoy it and game on! What is The Game Reviews Wiki all about? This is kind of well covered in the above section, but I'll try to go into intimate detail. Being a big fan of game reviewers like the Wiiviewer (I'm an Admin on that wiki too), I wanted to give voice to my own opinions. However, unlike him, I lacked the resources to start a chain of video reviews, so I thought it would be a good idea with my knowledge of wikis to start one specifically designed for people to review any game at all that they wanted to. I think every opinion about every game counts, which is why everyone is allowed to contribute. My goal is to make sure every review on here is nice and detailed, and to get as many of them on there as possible. I'd like to have good reviews make people consider buying (or renting) the games, and I want bad reviews to make those people look into the games for themselves. Most importantly, if someone wants to buy a new game (maybe even their first one), I want this to be the resource where that someone will go to hear the words of experienced gamers, and be able to finalize their decision to go further into the wonderful world of video games. What we need next... This will simply be a small, ever-changing list of reviews we feel should be added to the wiki at some point. Remember, not everybody owns these games, but they'll still need to be reviews, so if you have a game on the list and there's no existing page for it, we ask you write up a page for it! #'Super Mario Galaxy 2' #'Kirby's Return to Dream Land' #'Kirby's Epic Yarn' #'Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn' #'Super Smash Bros. Melee' #'The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker' #'The Lord of the Rings: Aragorn's Quest' #'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (either part)' #'Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games' #'Super Mario 3D Land' This list will continually change and expand, but if you like what you see on the wiki and you have any of these games, feel free to write a review of it! Announcements I thought that since the wiki is constantly changing around, and we're always getting some new ideas, it would be a good idea to put down announcements (that aren't for changes made by Wikia) detailing new modifications to the wiki. So, I'll be putting down announcements starting now. '04/09/12: We are now allowing multiple reviews for the same game!' I thought that since many people have a limited amount of games at their disposal, it would be wise to allow multiple reviews for the same game. Now, the first person who reviews a game will get to have the pure name the way they want it, but people who review the game afterwards have to detail, in the title, that it is a derived review. This should be done by putting the title the way you want it, and then putting their username somewhere in the title to show that it's a derivation. For example, if I did a review for Super Mario Galaxy, it would appear plainly, just the way I want it. However, if Sammyfun1 wanted to review it too, he would put something like, Super Mario Galaxy (*insert witty alliteration here*, by Sammyfun1). This way, you show that the review is by someone different, and that it's been reviewed before. So for all those of you who want to review a game that's already up, congratulations! You may do so as long as you follow the guidelines above. '04/12/12: I've done 50 reviews!' I know, I know, this isn't vital to the wiki or anything, but as someone who's been gaming since he was just past toddling, it's a big deal for me to be able to give my opinions on the games I play. As such, I'm psyched like you wouldn't believe to have done 50 reviews. Congratulate me! Anyway, In case you're wondering what my 50th review is, it's the wiki's first review for Super Smash Bros. Brawl! Check it out! '04/12/12: Battle Pages are currently pending.' For a while now I've been thinking about how to do roughly the same things that video reviewers do, and one of my favorite video types is one done by my game reviewing hero, the Wiiviewer, called a Battle Video. As such, I thought that a cool thing to do might be writing pages devoted to pitting two games against each other in random categories, and seeing which one comes out on top. I'm not sure when I'll get around to doing the first battle page, but here's how mine will work (there will be no set way of doing them, you can make up your own way if you wish): although the generally accepted method is picking about 5 categories at random, I don't find that enough, so what I'm going to do is decide on categories as I go along, and ensure that there's an odd number of them each time, so that there will be no ties. That's how mine will go. As for the first one I (Element Knight 375, in case you didn't already know) will be doing, it will probably be two classic games, like Kirby's Adventure and The Legend of Zelda. However, for a big investment, one I plan to do at some point is Super Mario Galaxy VS. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, two of the best-looking and grand games I have. Still, we'll see, and I hope you all participate in the Battle Page series! Latest activity Category:Browse